Christmas Hearts
by iceandfire66
Summary: It's Christmas time on Destiny Islands! As Kairi, Sora, Riku, and friends celebrate the holiday, Sora struggles to tell Kairi a deep secret. Oneshot. SoraxKairi


**Christmas Hearts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to anything in the Kingdom Hearts franchise.**

The waves softly rocked back and forth on the beach. The sun shone brightly over Destiny Islands. Sora fell to the ground as Riku stood over him with his keyblade.

"What's wrong, Sora? I thought you'd be better than this" Riku mocked. Sora got back up and withdrew his Oathkeeper keyblade.

"You've only seen a taste of my power, Riku" Sora replied. He charged at him and furiously slashed his weapon. Riku blocked every attack, but his guard began to weaken, and eventually, his keyblade was knocked out of his hand. Sora swung his weapon again, but Riku leaped over it and ran towards his keyblade. Sora went into his final form, withdrew his Oblivion and Oathkeeper keyblades, and flew towards the Way to Dawn keyblade. Riku grabbed the weapon, but Sora stabbed Oathkeeper into the weapon. Sora pointed Oblivion at his friend, and Riku stared in shock.

"Not bad, huh?" Sora bragged. Instead of replying, Riku looked past Sora.

"Oh, Kairi, is that a new swimsuit?" Riku asked. Sora snapped his head around, but didn't see her. Riku re-materialized his keyblade in his hand, and struck Sora's legs with it. Sora fell to the ground, and Riku stood up while laughing.

"You're way too gullible, Sora" Riku said with a smirk. Sora narrowed his eyes and stood up.

"You better watch it, Riku. Otherwise you'll end up on the naughty list" Sora said. Riku snickered.

"Yeah, because Santa Claus exists" Riku sarcastically stated.

"He does! I met him!" Sora defiantly told him.

"Whatever you say Sora" Riku said with a shrug. Suddenly, the two saw Kairi running towards them in her usual attire.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas!" Kairi said.

"Merry Christmas, Kairi" Sora replied.

"Yeah, merry Christmas" Riku said.

"So, are you two coming to my Christmas party tonight?" she asked.

"Of course" Sora told her.

"Yeah" Riku responded. She smiled at her friends.

"That's good. Some of our other friends are coming too" Kairi informed them.

"Yeah, it should be fun" Sora said.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for the party. See you guys tonight!" Kairi said. She ran off as the boys waved goodbye. Riku looked at Sora curiously.

"So, Sora, are you gonna tell her?" he asked. Sora looked at Riku in confusion.

"Tell her what?" he asked.

"About your true feelings for her" Riku said. Sora looked at him in shock.

"What?! I can't tell her!" he said.

"Why not?" Riku asked in surprise. Sora suddenly looked sad.

"Because, she might not feel the same way. And if she doesn't, it could ruin our friendship" Sora explained.

"But you want more than a friendship, right?" Riku asked.

"Yeah, but still" Sora replied. Riku sighed, realizing he wouldn't completely change his mind.

"Sora, trust me, I think she feels the same way about you" Riku said. Sora looked at him.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do" Riku said.

* * *

The bright moon illuminated the shadowy island. Riku and Sora approached Kairi's home.

"Don't worry, as long as you don't get nervous, you'll be able to tell her" Riku assured him.

"You're right, I can do this!" Sora said confidently. He knocked at the door, and they heard footsteps grow louder. The door opened, and Sora's mouth dropped open. Kairi stood in the doorway wearing a very short red and white skirt, a red tank-top, and a Santa hat. Her eyes had make-up on, and she was wearing lip-gloss.

"Hey boys. Come on in!" she said.

"Maybe you can't do this" Riku muttered. Kairi looked at Sora.

"Sora, you alright?" she asked. He snapped out of it and his expression returned to normal.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine" he said casually. He hurried inside to find Riku. Suddenly, someone grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Sora! Merry Christmas!" Leon said while holding a mug in his hand.

"Merry Christmas Leon" Sora replied with a smile.

"So, you been a good boy this year?" Leon asked.

"Uh, I think so" Sora answered. Leon started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh, you are such a funny guy. You are!" he told Sora. Sora stared at him in puzzlement.

"Leon, are you drunk?" he asked.

"Me? Nah, I'm just as jolly as an elf!" Leon replied. Yuffie walked up to them.

"Let's just say Squall has had a little too much eggnog" she explained.

"You're just jealous that Santa didn't get you eggnog for Christmas. That's what's really going on" Leon slurred. Sora walked away from them and saw Cloud by the Christmas tree.

"Hey Cloud, merry Christmas!" Sora exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas, Sora" he replied.

"What do you want for Christmas?" he asked. Cloud's expression suddenly became angry.

"I want the ability to kill Sephiroth, once and for all! I want to slice him in half with my blade, and watch his existence dissolve away!" Cloud hissed. Sora stared at him in silence.

"Oh. Well, I'm gonna go somewhere else" Sora said quietly. He walked into the other room and saw Riku.

"Riku, what am I gonna do! I can't admit my feelings when she looks that hot!" Sora said.

"Okay, relax. This isn't your biggest challenge. You've fought countless Heartless and Nobodies, you've defeated Xehanort's Heartless, you've beaten Xemnas, and you're telling me that you can't tell a girl how you feel about her?" Riku asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm telling you" Sora replied. Riku sighed and held his hand over his eyes. He looked at Sora again.

"Alright, just try to be as relaxed as you can, and you'll be able to tell her" Riku said.

"Okay, I'll try. Any idea where she is?" Sora asked him.

"She's upstairs" Riku responded. He took a deep breath and walked up the staircase. He turned into the hallway and bumped into Kairi.

"Oh, sorry Kairi" Sora said.

"It's fine, Sora" Kairi told him. She glanced at the ceiling and grinned.

"Oh, Sora, do you notice what's above us?" she asked. Sora looked up and saw a mistletoe hanging. She closed her eyes and puckered her lips. Out of nervousness, Sora ran past her and out to the balcony. She noticed that he was gone and saw him on the balcony. She walked over towards him.

"I'm sorry, Kairi" Sora said with his head hanging down. She frowned sadly.

"It's alright, Sora. I get it" she said. He looked at her strangely.

"I want to be more than friends with you, but I guess you don't" Kairi said in sorrow. Sora looked up as she turned away.

"No, Kairi, you got it all wrong!" Sora said. She looked at him strangely. He mustered all the courage he could.

"Kairi, I don't just want to be friends. I love you!" he proclaimed. She stared at him in surprise.

"I just get so nerv-" Before he could finish, Kairi threw her arms around him and began to passionately kiss him. He widened his eyes at first, but closed them and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a moment, they stopped and she looked into his eyes.

"I love you too" she replied. Suddenly, Kairi saw a snowflake land on her nose. They gazed into the sky to see snow falling down. Riku ran out to the balcony.

"It's snowing here? That's never happened before!" Riku said in disbelief. Further to his surprise, Riku saw presents fall around him and saw Santa riding his sleigh in the sky.

"Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!" the jolly man bellowed. Riku stared in shock.

"He's real!" he yelled. He saw a present with his name on it.

"Wait, he got me something!" Riku said. He opened it to find socks, and looked at them in disappointment.

"I think I would have rather had coal" Riku said. Riku grabbed the gifts and ran downstairs.

"Everyone! Santa left presents for us!" Riku screamed. Kairi looked at Sora.

"Did you get what you wanted for Christmas, Sora?" she asked. He held her hand and smiled.

"Yeah. Did you?" Sora asked. She hugged him and smiled.

"I got exactly what I wanted" she said. They kissed each other again, as the snow softly fell around them.


End file.
